Rias's Hunter
by Vincent Dark-fire
Summary: The Hunt, the Healing blood, and the Gods of old, all have been taken from there world to fight, but the hunter have stopped them, the Blood moon has gone, and now the hunters of Yharnam have left the old dreams leaving behind there lust of the hunt. Yharnam can final get a night of sleep with out fear, but what if the Howls of the hunt call some where else.
1. Chapter 1

A long figure walked down a barely lite hallway, as he walked past a door that was open showing a child playing near with some broken toy that looked to beyond the age of the child whom played with it, as he feet took quite step towards his goal the small child stopped to look up at the the man in a black leather two tail trench coat that reached his steel toe boots, he had a black cane with a pure white handle, over the handle there was a guard that would cover his hand if were used it like a sword.

His right hand that was wrapped up in medical gauze. There was a harness on the left side of his waist there held an old fashion flintlock pistol, the gun looked like it was taken from the 18 hundreds.

As the kid look up to see pure silver hair that was brushed back, deep purple like amethyst, he looked to be no older that 21, but really was about 17, he had a black vets over a wight dress shirt dark blue dress paints made the look of somebody of nobility, then some one who lives here, black knee high boots made the quite steeps that didn't fill the hallways.

The stranger gave him a small smile to the child. His mother pulled the child in and closed the door, this brought a found to his face. He shocked his head and made his way down the hallway. More and more door started to close as he made his way to his target.

He stopped in door of door that was busted in. He stood there looking at with a sad face when he saw the blood hand trials that lead from the frame into the room. He pulled out a old looking flintlock pistol form the gun holster that was on his left side of his coat. Putting the old gun to the door he gave the tiger a pull and the built speed threw the door and met it target, as the door open it reviled a demon like monster eating the dead occupants that made up the house.

Its skin was a deadly wight, it's eyes where blood shot, it's hair was falling out in clumps. Around its hands where a black fur that seamed to changed the hands into that, that look like they belong to a werewolf, the claws where a a black with the tint of red from the blood. It opened it's mouth to show a set of sharp fangs that where made to tear out flash of man.

" In the name of Rias Gremory's Knight, I Naruto, Sentence you to death."

The demon tried to move only have more bullets fill his body. "You're nothing like your old self, Hunter of old, the blood moon shall fall upon us."

Naruto pulled a sword from his cane "May you rest in peace." The sword launched into the head, killing the demon. The dead demon fell to blackened dust.

He made his way to the door when his phone went off, pulling it out of his pocket he smiled as it showed his master on the screen. " Yes Princess." he said with a smile on his face. "Yes, yes, I am okay, I just got done with the job you're bother sent me." He reached door and gave it a close. "Yes I am on my way home Princess." He had made his way out of the apartments. "I will see you soon Princess."

He hung up on his king. Placing the phone in his vest pocket. Placing his hand on the cane pulled out a sword, twirling the blade in his hand to open a portal to where he was need. as he step threw he made it to where he lived,

It was not much, just a single bed room it was close to the school where he was going and not to far from the store. As he made his way inside and place his coat on the rack while taking his shoes off, as he made his way into his bed room he picked up his king clothing, as he reached his door, opened slowly not to disturbed his king. As he place the dirty laundry in the bin. He made his way to his bed, as he laid next his king he smiled as she reached over and snugged with him. His banged hand placed Yamato near the night stand while his other hand reached behind Rias's back pulling her closer, he could smell the coconut conditioner she used.

His eyes slowly started to fall, bringing darkness into his world, his breathing slowed as he dove off into the world of sleep.

*Dream*

Naruto stood on what looked to be a filled fill with white flowers, there where a lot of tomb stones there was fog that seam to give the feeling of dread. Naruto stood under neath a dead tree that gave him a great view of the blood red moon that filled the gray sky.

"The seal weakening with each day, closer to the hunt, Good Hunter when the time is right made your way back to the Church of Blood." The voice felt hallow and strangely sexy, from what he could tell the person who own the voice was female.

Naruto tried to moved his body a round to see whom was talking to him. Pale hands cover his eyes. He felt another body press them self's on him. she where very light and from what he could feel from the hands they where made of the same material as dolls.

A chin was on his shoulder and he could feel the breath of the person on his ear. "Good Hunter, its been a long time since we have been like this."

The female leaned closer to his ear, " I am always yours Naruto."

His face was brought to a soft pair of lips that took his breath away. Slowly he closed his eyes as the hands went around his neck. He placed his hands on his kisser waist and pulled her closer. As they pulled apart deep purple eyes meet pale green eyes, her skin was a pale as that of dolls, she smiled at him.

She had sliver hair like him, it framed her face just past her neck, she had a boneit hat had three red roses on the right side of the boneit. She was wearing a black and red dress that seamed to come from the Victorian era. It clashed with her pail skin, but to Naruto it made her look like a Goddess. She smiled at him. "I always love you dear Hunter, but now is the time to awake. Soon we will met again."

She pushed him and he fell backwards.

Naruto open his eyes and he was back in his room. Strikes of red hair filled his vision. "The Hunters Dream, how long have has past since the last dream of the Hunt."

He brought his banged hand up to his eyes and gave it a far off look. Naruto looked over to the person whom shard his bed, slowly getting up not to disturbed her and mad his was into the bathroom, closing the door behind he, making sure to lock it. From the out side of the room there was steam coming out from the bottom of the door.

Naruto was letting the water his his back, there he was missing his right arm, in its place was a arm like that of the plain doll that was in the hunter dream, he got before he met his king, back when he was a hunter, before the hunt was over for good, but last night dream made his worry about the Healing Church.

How they used the old blood to heal any thing but at the cost of there humanity and became beast the lumber a bout in the city of Yharnam.

As the mere thought of that place made naruto grab his head as the flashes of him walking up on the table in Iosefk's clinic, fighting the Scourge Beast, using the Blood Vials to heal everything, the Trick Weapons, his Plain Doll that was always by his side, and Gehrman the old hunter whom showed him the ropes.

The pain in head stopped at a pair of arms moved around his chest and he felt a body preset into him. "It's OK Naruto that life is over and now you are a Devil now. I will be by your side."

She closed her eyes and pulled him closer to her a small smile grew on to her face. She found Naruto about three years ago, she saw him walking around the underworld, he was wearing a black leather coat, a black bandana with a faded tircorne hat, in his right hand was a curved sword, and in his left was a small flint lock pistol, on his back was a long wooden poll that was in haft.

His foot step were like a ghost, if was not for her beaning a devil she would have not heard him walking. She stopped in her track to see the strange man walked down the barely light forest. Only to fall on his knee and fall over.

Rais ran over to the fallen man and pushed him on to his back. His breathing was slowly fading. Bring her ear to his chest she could hear the slow beast of a dyeing man. "The Howls of the Hunt, have they become silent as the moon fades into dawn. May this Hunter join the headstones of old. May the Hunter of old fight on."

The Hunt, thous words stood out the most, her older bother knew about the hunt and did nothing about, he told her it was of non of there concern, for it was in a away place in a lost land.

If he from that land then he must know the way to it, seeing a new land that few have been to, how could she past this up, reaching in her coat she pulled out a red knight chess peace. The Knight peaces from her set, it was pulsating with her power, for this peaces was a mutated Knight, if she is right, then this will work. Placing the chess peace on his chest. She raised her hands as far she could and closed her eyes, the seal of the Gremory flash with a blinding red light, that made her hair flow around her.

"I, Rais Gremory commended thy come back from the dead and live your new life as my knight.'

The chess peace started to glow and sunk into the hunters chest, as runes formed around him, the moon started to show a blood red light on the hunter. If Rais opened her eyes she could have seen a giant hand coming with a fading something towards the Hunter.

The pail hand dropped the soul of the hunter back into it's body. After the light drew to a shimmer, the Hunter chest started to raises as if nothing happened.

Rias opened her eyes and saw that it had worked, she smiled to her self as she waled over to and knelled and pulled his bandana down, she saw that he had faded whisker marks, three on each cheek, small strains of sliver like hair was falling under neath his hat.

Snapping her finger she summing a small bat. "Go get bother for me please,Ii know he would want to see this."

Pulling off his hat and pulling his head into his head. She started to run her finger threw his silk like hair. A small blushed formed onto her face as he nuzzled into her hand. A flash of light and she was knocked down onto the ground as her big bother was pulling her into a deep hug. "Oh my dear little sister, I thought I lost you, but here you are unharmed and well."

He stopped rubbing his face on her when he saw the Hunter on the ground. "Don't tell me that is was I think it is." His tone was the same when we was talking down to lower devils that need to know there place.

She nodded her head, not trusting her voice. "How on under-earth did you find him?"

She blushed harden. "I was taking a walk in the middle of the woods and I found him. I saw him fall over and made him my knight."

"You turned a Hunter of Yharnam and brought him back to life as a devil, strange every time a hunter dies, they go to a place called the Hunter's Dream the only time a Hunter does not go back to the dream if the have completed there contract."

The older Devil picked the Hunter up and threw him over his shoulder. Rais picking up his hat and dusting it off.

Rias shocked her head and was back at the shower. She was standing there alone as Naruto was getting his shirt done. "Sorry, what was that Naruto I spaced out there?"

"Princess, I have been trying to get you out of the shower for a while now, you're school starts soon, I will be at the club when school gets out."

Rais nodded her head. "And what of my Knight in leather shall be doing while his Princess is in class." her smirked grew as she started to reach down to pull on her barely underwear. Giving Naruto a small show of her perfectly shaved lips, as she raised them up.

"I have to check out the new church that pop up out of no where."

Rais had a small frown. "Naruto, you know that Devils are not allowed on Holy ground."

"It's not that kind of church, from what I have herded it might be something worse. And I hope to Gehrman, it's not what I think it is."

She could hear the worry in his voice. It could not be that bad, could it. It's just a church, right, Right.

She was now worry. "Naruto as your king I order you to stay alive, no mater what." she turned around and pulled him into a hug. "I don't want to lose you."

She could see the smile on his face. "I know princess, lets hope I am wrong and its just that a new church of one of thousand gods or goddess out there."

Naruto weaved his hands around her back and clipped her bra closed pushing them higher giving him a great view of what some call heaven or hell. She smiled at him. "Strange, usually it's the guy that helps the girls get there clothing off not put them back on."

"And how do you know about that Princess?" She saw the smirk on his face and blushed like a school girl near her Sempai.

"Well um, yeah." She was looking around the room trying not to met his leering gaze. "I may or may not have found a orange book lying around a while back."

Naruto gave her a small smile and rubbed her hair, shacking out some droplets of water. Rais tried to swat at his hand, but only pout as he let out a small laugh. "Well I am going to start on that church, I will see you around Princess."

She saw naruto leave the room and picked up his cane, it was about four feet long, the strange thing it was a sword cane, he had it for as long as he was with her.

Moving over to get her school uniform on she opened the closet and there was a few set s of the same clothing that belonged to her, near the back was Naruto's old Hunter uniform. The black leather coat was a dark as she remember, the black tircorne hat was resting on a tip of a blade that was covered, the steel had dried blood on it, next to that was folded wooden poll.

She pulled down the school coat and started to button it up.

*With Naruto.*

Naruto was making his way down the road, his cane taping ever few steps. In reality he did not need it, but it doubled as a weapon, a small fog filled the street, the lanterns started to go out one by one. the road around him started to turn into cobble stone. Howling in the back ground filled hie ears.

Naruto dropped his cane and fell to his knees, griping his head in pain. Covering his ears with his hands, trying to block out the whippers of the fallen hunters that where trapped in the nightmare.

His vision stared to fade the world around him was getting colder, and his body stared to sweat. The rage of what he could see was turning black, the voice where screaming in his ears.

His mind was slowly cracking form what he had seen. Slowly he looked up to see Scourge Beast looking over him ready to end his life.

Naruto brought his cane up to parrying the blow, getting back on his feet. "Tonight Naruto joins the Hunt." He had a smile on his face that screamed insane, his eyes filled with madness that was hidden for so long.

Clicking a button near the hilt of the cane, making the sheath of the cane pop off and there was a blade as long as the cane gleaming in the darkness.

Lunging that the hunter the beast raised it claws only to met with a thin blade. Naruto pulling a out a flint lock from his the inside of his coat and pressing it to the beset head. Pulling the tiger which slammed the hammer down igniting the gun powder launching the silver bullet into his prey.

Naruto used the old hunter way of quicking to dodge another set of claws, "Yes, let the Hunt run wiled."

Ducking and stabbing one in the heart, his smile grew as the beast started to fill the street, looking around there where 11 of them.

Aiming with his gun firing off in rapid succession, nailing one three times in the chest. The beat fell to the ground in a crumble heap as the silver worked it's magic.

Flipping his gun around in his palm to parrying a claw that was aimed for his chest. Twirling the gun in his hand to shoot the stunned beast. The beast stumble back as the built lodged into it's chest missing it's heart.

Naruto dodge and twirled around a beast to stab it in the back of the head. As the bladed met its brain, ending it life.

'Two down nine more to go.' withdrawing the blade free he flicked the blood off. "Come and get a real fight you had in the last 20 years, prey."

Naruto swung his blade at the nearest beast in his path. Stabbing it a few times, the beast roared in pain as the sliver made the wound burn, using his gun to finish it.

Kicking the dead body into the path of another one that was running at him, using the quicking to get closer, he lunged the tip into the ribs of another beast piercing the heart, ending it's life. To Naruto he felt alive, dancing with death was something he miss, not knowing when his life was going to be over was music he dance too.

As Naruto made quick work with the beast, nothing was spared from his insane fighting. As he wiped the blood off he looked around for his cane, only to find in the hands of a small Messenger there.

Reaching down he patted it's head, getting a small giggle from it as it tried to swipe at his hand. Picking up the cane he slipped the blade back in locking it in place. He looked down to see that there was a small plan doll there, he smiled as he picked it up. There was a note on it. "Good Hunt."

Around him the fog started to lift, and he was back, everything was the way it was, shacking his head he look up at he blue sky. Felling something wet going down his check he brought his hand up to see, there on his finger tips was blood, wiping away the blood. You see Naruto was born with a rare condition where he would cry blood.

As he wiped the blood way he bumped into somebody, as the person fell they let out a girlish scream. Naruto stopped to see whom he bumped into to see a frail tall girl about his age, she was wearing the nun uniform of Healing Church. "I am sorry there was something in my eye."

Naruto said while reaching down to help the nun up, she duster her self off as she stood up. "It's ok, nothing was hurt." She gave him a small smile and bow to him at the waist. "May I know the name of the person whom bump into me?"

"If said person tell me there first." the hunter said with his own smile. "Adella."

That name made Naruto stop. The same name of the insane nun who attacked him while he was in Yharnam. She notice that his smiled faded a little. She had saw this and gave him a small smile. "Now, that i have gave you mine name, what is yours?"

He wanted to back up right there and never speck to her if she is anything like the Other Adella. "Naruto." she had a smile on her face, the gleam in her eyes screamed insane. "Would you like to come inside, it's getting cold, and warmed up?"

She had grabbed his arm and started to lead him in, inside was filled with people who looked ready to take a six foot dirt nap, they where all lined up to receive some thing from the Priest who was giving the sick a blessing of the old Gods.

As they left they where looking health then before, but unknown to them they where taking in the old blood, slowly they where turning into beast. He had to warn his master about this, he need to be ready for the blood moon, and soon the old ones will be back, ready to clam this world as there own.

The chill that ran down Naruto's back screamed for him to joined the new hunt and show them at, No mater where they go there will be hunter ready form them to run threw the streets, ready to kill thous who have fallen to the lust of the blood, the nun next to him smile grew even bigger as she saw the look in his eyes.

The line of the sick was getting smaller with each turn of the clock, Naruto must inform the Devils, War is on the Horizon and there will be be blood running threw the streets. He is the only Hunter in this town as of right now. Only him and his master is standing in the way of the Old gods.

 **I am sorry for all the times i a say this, but you guys are great, i hope you like this story, ok i know i redone this three times now, it's only me working on this story, so if there anything wrong with the lore, please tell me and i will look back to get it right, Hunters i need you're help fighting this beast.**

 **and to the guest review, Naruto had lost all his charkra when, coming into the bloodborne world, why, as he sent into the world his body could not handle the travel. you have to find out why.**

 **I thought about this for a few months and had to do a lot of lore reading from Bloodborne to get everything right, for all the Bloodbornes fans out there, i have to say this.**

 **Good hunt Hunters.**


	2. Chapter 2, an just a quick look, sorry

The sound of leather boot taking steps fill the hallway as if a knight has cut it way threw the world. Slow breathing muffled by a black cloth, a small glowing light filled the room as a man about 5,9 walked around the corner, at his hip was a small lantern, it was hook to a black belt that held a few villas of a thick red unknown.

On his head was a hat that had two side feather out into a point. A gray coat cover a brown vest that was closed bay four golden belts. His eyes where a dark wine like purple. His hair was pulled into a long pony tail to keep it out of his eyes, black leather arm bands with gold plating covered his gray gloves. Grey pants with a leather side on his his right side lead to knee height black boot with brass buckles.

In his hands was a old looking red foot long flit lock pistol, gold engravings marked the along the gun. In his other hands was a silver blade that was about five feet long, the handle could be used by both hands if the welder choice. On his back was a even bigger blade that was a foot across and was the same length as the blade in his hand. The smaller blade looked to fit in the bigger one.

As the man moved liked a hunter looking for his prey, he stopped at another corner of the hallway, he could here the humming of a woman that sounded haunting beautiful. taking a look around it, keeping a firm grip on his gun, he saw what looked to be white lantern walking down the hallway.

Steeling him self he turned the corner and took aim with the gun, holding the gun side ways was the only way to get the right shot, as he pulled the tiger for the hammer that sparked off a the primer. The white lantern felt pain in on of its many eyes as the bullet tore into it.

The man ran up to it giving it a few strikes with the blade. Only to jumped back as it grew longer arms and tried to grab him. He could feel the song slowly eating away at him. Slamming his blade into the bigger one for it to lock into place. Bringing the holly sword down with both hands to land a ground crushing blow. Only to slip the smaller blade out and bringing a slice to it neck. Lopping the whole head off as the power behind his swing met a mouth with rows upon rows of shark like teeth. The hands grabbing him and pulling him closer. He closed his eyes as the monster started to take chunks out of his shoulder.

With out as so much grunting in pain as the monster too more out him he smiled as the music filled his head telling him is going to be ok. As the white lantern too a chunk out of the hunter throat his body started to melt back in the safe haven of the hunters dream.

I know this is small but I wanted to put this out there for you guys, this is a part of small stores about Rais's Hunter, I am working on redoing it, why, because I have played and beating the game. And its one of my favorite games. So now I am replaying It get the combat right and all the weapons.

With love your fox.


End file.
